Gone Forever
by x0xkassieannx0x
Summary: After the brutal murder of a Jellicle Queen, the junkyard struggles to recover. But the birth of the next generation of kitten's may help to heal the heart's of everyone in the tribe, and then some. Chapter 10 now up.
1. Introduction

Another sideline story lol...Please forgive me I just have so many ideas going through my head I wanted to know if I should continue them or not ^^

Enjoy ^^

* * *

It was a quiet morn

* * *

ing, silent junkyard, clear sky, but of course peace is the first sign of trouble. And what trouble it was.

A terrifying scream ran out through the junkyard from a timid queen. All the cats darted about as a manical laughter was heard.

Stepping out from a pile of junk none other than Macavity appeared. As soon as he spotted his target he grabbed for her. The delicate gold and black queen screamed loudly as she felt paws wrap around her throat. All the Jellicles stood still, some of the toms tried approaching the ginger fiend but he just tightened his grip.

Demeter could feel the air leaving her lungs and started feeling dizy. As she passed out she didn't see or hear the fight that took place after she was dropped to the ground unexpectedly.

The other jellicles looked on in fear as Macavity spun around to face his opponent. His face twisted into a cruel smile as he studied the cat before him.

'Well well well, you think you can change my mind do you?' He snarled as he quickly slashed at the cats stomach drawing blood.

The attack on the cat signalled that Macavity was proud as the figure fell into his arms rather woozy. Much like he had done to Demeter he held his sharp claw to the cats neck and snarled at the rest of the Jellicles.

'It's too late, you can't do anything now, their all mine, so say good bye!' And with that he disappeared in a flash before the eyes of the Jellicles.

Three days later a body was found on the outskirts of the junkyard. Mutilated and covered in blood the only thing that was recognisable as it belonging to a cat was the red tail and a balck leather collar with red gems and silver spikes.

From that day forward the Jellicles were never the same again with the loss of their tall, proud and heroic Scarlet Queen.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed ^^ Please review ^^

Kassie xx


	2. A Secret Discovery

* * *

**_Hi guys! Second chapter is here. I already had it written I just had to edit it. I hope you liek this chapter =D_**

**_Please read and reply! =^_^=_**

* * *

Demeter sat on the boot of the old Ford. Munkustrap was beside her and a dainty silver and gold tail was flicking across the faces of the two adults. Demeter sighed softly and tried to maneuver herself so she could face the offending object.

'Rina, please stop that, we're trying to rest.' She said as she felt a movement inside of her.

A small gold, silver and black kitten with a white bib and red paws poked its head down from the roof of the car.

'Sorry mama, I gots bored, no one wants to play.' She said softly as she stared at her mother with crystal green eyes.

Demeter gave a smile towards the kitten, 'That's okay, just try to be a little bit more cautious.' She said stroking her heavily swollen stomach.

The kitten nodded and glanced at her father who had given her a stern but soft look. 'Lurina, your mother is due to have her kittens anyday now and we need to make sure she is comfortable at all times, then you will have someone else to play with.' He said smiling at his daughter.

Lurina nodded, 'Yes daddy, I cant wait for my little brothers and sisters to arrive!' She said happily as she bounded off giggling.

Demeter looked at Munkustrap. 'She's a strange one, I'll give her that, she's definitely an individual.' She laughed.

Munkustrap nuzzled his mate and wrapped a paw around her stomach protectively.

Demeter was currently pregnant for a second time. Their first litter, consisting of only one, was their little multi coloured calico Lurina, named after Demeter's half sister Bombalurina, who had been taken and killed by Macavity 3 years earlier.

To the day all the cats were still haunted by the finding of the bloodied body and collar outside the junkyard.

Since Bombalurina had been murdered by Macavity he hadn't been seen or heard of. Also inside the junkyard many things had changed.

Five litters of kittens had been born giving the junkyard a new generation of 'little terrors' as the older cats had taken to calling it.

The first litter came from Demeter and Munkustrap and consisted of Lurina, small dainty gold, silver, black, white and red calico who was just an odd mix.

The second litter came from Rumpleteazer and Admetus. There had been two kittens born, a small grey, brown and orange tabby tom called Matti and a mischivious little female kitten who was identical to her mother except where her mother was white she was light brown who went by the name Tipsi.

The third litter came from Victoria and Plato who had mated and also had one kitten, a graceful female who was mainly white with a few ginger stripes on her fur named Annabelle.

The fourth and fifth litter came from one of the most unexpected couples, Mungojerrie and Cassandra.

Together they had had four kittens, one in their first litter and three in their second.

In their first litter they had had a troublesome tom who was brown with flecks of black and white through him, he went by the name of Thomson.

In the second litter their had been another 2 toms and a queen. The two toms were identical too their father but had their mothers sleek coat and went by the name of Jasc and Zack. Finally the queen was the spitting image of their mother in every way, the only thing she got from her father was his green eyes.

So while the loss of the Scarlet Jellicle Queen was tough on the tribe there were now many more distractions. And with the impending delivery of Demeter's next litter the junkyard was buzzing.

Jennyanydots stood to the side and observed the behaviour of all the cats, since the death of their flirty queen the tribe had taken extra measures to make sure everyone was safe.

She peered carefully as she spotted the group of kittens mucking around near the tyre. Old Deuteronomy had passed of the year before and Munkustrap had now taken his place as Jellicle leader.

The Rum Tum Tugger had at first been wallowing in self pity along with the loss of his only competition in the junkyard and recently agreed mate, but soon was back to his old self when Cassandra's sister Exotica came out of her shell. She and Tugger had recently mated and shocked everyone when they announced it.

Jenny chuckled a little at how much everything had changed. But still felt deep regret that her niece wasn't around to experience the happines that came with being free of Macavity, well for now at least.

A scream from the kittens brought Jenny back to her current state. She looked over as she saw all the kittens with their fur sticking up and then two different paws stick form over a recognised them instantly as the paws of Tipsi and Thomson. She shook her head, those kittens were causing more trouble than Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie did when they were young.

Jenny sighed and went back into her den leaving the kittens to do their wondering now that they had come within sight of Jellylorum.

Over the other sid eof the junkyard te kittens were playing tag when suddenly Tipsi tripped over a rock and landedflat on her face.

Sitting up she rubbed ehr face and looked at th eothers. They noticed a small smakshift cross that ahd flowers covering it, and a spiked leather collar hanging from it.

The kittens were extremely curious and studied the grave. Lurina, being the oldest kitten was the only one able to read properly. Studying the words she readit out for all the kittens to hear.

'Bombalurina. The proud and heroic Jellicle Queen who saved the tribe from the evil Macavity at the cost of her own life. Dearly missed sister of Demeter, Loved mate of Rum Tum Tugger and Loving niece of Jennyanydots. Taken far too early from us by the wicked Macavity. May she rest in peace in the heaviside layer.'

Lurina stopped reading and glanced at the kittens, she herself had slight tears in her eyes. She whispered, 'I had an aunty, Mama never told me aout her. How come?' She said sadly.

Tipsi stepped forward, 'It's because she probabaly didn't want you too feel upset that you never met her, and it's probabaly hard for her to deal with.' She said wrapping a paw around Lurina's shoulder.

The other kittens were somber at the discovery and trudged slowly back to their den each contemplating how they would ask their parents about Bombalurina and the evil cat Macavity.

* * *

**_There you go, second chapter ^^ That should keep everyone happy for the time being and distracted from my slowness of toher stories lol XD_**

**_Enjoy!!!_**

**_Kassie xx_**


	3. An Explanation

_Sorry for the long wait. And as a present I am almost nearly finished the next chapter as well. SO instead of blabbing on here is the new chapter ^^_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 2: An Explanation**

Lurina paced nervously behind the tire where her father was seated, she had waited for quite a while for her mother to leave so she ould talk to her father alone. Finally getting up the courage she approached him.

'Daddy.' She said jumping up beside him.

Munkustrap glanced down at his daughter and smiled. 'Hey Rina, what's the matter? What's with the miserable look on your face?' He asked concerned.

Lurina glanced down at her paws and fidgeted, as if suddenly realising what she would be doing to her father, and of course her mother she jumped up quickly and started to make a get away. She was stopped by two paws.

'Lurina, what's going on? What did you need to see me about? Its obviously important.' He said, 'I won't be angry, just tell me.' He said smiling warmly.

Lurina sighed and let out the breath she had been holding. Moving back towards her father she twisted her paws slightly and flicked her tail. Glancing at her feet she spoke, 'Can you tell me about Bombalurina?' She spoke so quietly that even Munkustrap wasn't sure that he heard correctly, but he knew deep down he had.

Munkustrap's heart froze and he tried to calm himself down. Blinking back a small tear he glanced at Lurina. 'Lurina, please look at me.' He asked softly.

Lurina shifted her gaze form her paws slowly up tp her fathers face. The emotion she saw made her want very much to turn away form him, but she couldn't. She wanted to know.

Munkustrap looked into his daughters green eyes. He patted the spot next to him and Lurina obeyed and sat next to him, snuggling into his fur.

Munkustrap thought hard and carefully about how to explain to his daughter about her Aunt. Sighing her relaxed a bit and looked at Lurina.

'Rina, if at any point you want me to stop, just let me know and I will. Okay?' He said quietly.

Lurina nodded and glanced at him with wide and curious eyes, 'Please tell me.' She said in a soft and sweet voice.

Munkustrap nodded, 'Okay Rina.' He said. He took a deep breath and began. 'Bombalurina was your mother's older sister. There was a couple of years difference between them but they were very close. Their mother left them only a few week after your mother was born. Bombalurina began looking after and protecting her from the dangers of the streets. When your mother was about a year old she got quite sick and Bombalurina couldn't take care of her by herself. She couldn't fend for herself and for your mother. So she did the last thing she wanted to do, but knew she had to do. She left her. Bombalurina carried your mother to this junkyard and left her on the outskirts for someone to find her and help her. Luckily Jenny did, and it turned out later on that Jenny was actually your mothers Aunt. They brought your mother back here and treated her and before we all knew it she was well and good. But because she was so young she barely remembered her sister. She remembered the red fur but that was all. A few more years passed and your mother grew to be very pretty, and it didn't go unnoticed. A few years before your mother turned 12 there was a cat from this tribe who was exiled. He was very evil and killed another cat from the tribe. But in the time your mother had been here he had grown a certain fondness for her. He had taken over an abandoned ware house and trained cats to do dirty deeds for him. He also had rats working for him and...' Munkustrap got cut off by Lurina at this point and he looked at her.

Lurina glanced at her father, 'What does this have to do with Bombalurina?' She asked confused.

Munkustrap smiled sadly, 'You'll see.' He said as he continued. 'The evil cat, he had his own tribe, one of the members of that tribe was a scarlet coloured Queen, called Bombalurina. Bombalurina served personally to Ma- I mean the evil cat and even became his mate. After 2 years though he started to want other things and had his eye on your mother. One night while she was out walking, the evil cat kidnapped your mother and took her to live with him. Your mother didn't want to though. When she arrived the first cat she met was the scarlet Queen, who was also her sister. Your mother had no idea but the realisation dawned in Bombalurina's eyes straight away. It took a couple of weeks, but since Bombalurina was allowed out of the warehouse and had freedom of movement, she came back here looking for someone to help her. We gathered a rescue party and with Bombalurina's help we got your mother out of the warehouse. Unfortunetly Bombalurina wasn't so lucky. She got attacked by the evil cat and couldn't escape. A few months later she turned up at the junkyard. She was unwell and injured, and she had two tiny kittens with her. We quickly got her into the safety of the junkyard and helped her get better. She gave her two kittens away. One went to Jennyanydots, and one went to Jellylorum. Bombalurina soon became a jellicle and fit right in, she gained the reputation of tribe flirt. she was beautiful, proud, confident, brave, and most of all loyal. While she seemed shallow she was a very intelligent Queen. About three years before you were born the evil cat came back to the junkyard, he wanted to get your mother back and he managed to get ahold of her. But before he knew what had happened Bombalurina had snuck up behind him. She got your mother out of his way and put herself directly in his line of fire. He attacked her and disapeared with her. Three days later we found, well...' Munkustrap struggled to finish and Lurina glanced at him.

She sighed sadly, 'And you found her.' She said wiping a tear from her eye.

Munkustrap nodded, 'Yes, we found her. Your mother was distraught and didn't speak for a very long time. We buried the body in the back of the junkyard in hopes noone would ever find it, obviously that didn't work.' He said trying to put a smile on his face.

Lurina shook her head, 'No, it didn't. But Daddy, why didn't we know about this? And why does Mum never talk about it?' She asked.

Munkustrap sighed softly. 'It pains your mother greatly to think about her sister and prefers to forget about it. It was tough on the whole tribe, espescially your mother and Jenny. You know it's coming up to the five year anniversary of her death? Many of the cats will be very sorrowful for the next few days. And definetly don't say anything to your mother.' He said sadly.

Lurina nodded solemnly. 'Of course I won't say anything.' She said drying her fur from where the tears had dampened it.

Munkustrap nodded and stood up. Giving his daughter a tight hug he told her to run off and play with the other kittens.

Lurina nodded and turned around, before quickly peeking back at him, 'Thankyou!' She said softly as she bounded off to play with the other kittens.

Munkustrap sighed and glanced at his paws. He just hoped the other kittens hadn't questioned their parents about Bombalurina.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Well there you have it ^^ I hope you enjoyed it =D_

_Next part will be up soon._

_Please review my story, it means so much to me =^_^=_

* * *


	4. Conversations

_Hi guys, here is the next chapter ^^ I am going to hold off on the next chapter until I can get some more reviews, so please let me know what you think =D_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 2- Conversations**

Whispers were going through the junkyard. Plato and Victoria were sitting and talking quietly with Rumpleteaser and Admetus who had recently been joined by Cassandra and Mungojerry.

Some of the kittens had been overheard by their parents talking about the discovery of a grave in the back of the junkyard and the name Bombalurina, though many of the kittens pronounced it, 'Bomalwina' and the older cats were dreading what this could mean for Demeter and Jenny, and everyone else for that matter.

Plato wrapped a paw around Victoria as she shook her head. She spoke quietly. 'I didn't think this would ever come to life again. I mean, yes I was a little bit more younger than and didn't fully understand. We always were jealous of Bombalurina and no one thought much more of her than just a flirt and a bad influence on us and the younger kittens. But, well, when she was gone we realised how much she belonged with us. And now that the next generation has found out questions will arise, relationships are gonna get torn apart. I mean, look at Tugger and Exotica, what will happen, will Tugger start to become reclusive again. Will Demeter go into a spiral of depression? What do we do?' She asked sadly.

Cassandra sighed. 'Well, I know one thing we must do at all costs, no matter what.' She said nervously.

Rumpleteaser glanced at Cassandra, 'What Cassie?' She asked interested.

Cassandra sighed, 'We can't let Demeter find out that the kittens know, at least not until after the kittens are born, it will be to much stress on her.' She said sadly.

There were murmours and nods of agreements all around. Admetus rubbed his paws together.

'What do we do if the kittens ask questions? What can we say that won't traumatise them. They are far to young to know about this sort of thing. And what about Lurina? It's her Aunt, how is she going to react.' He said as a statement, not a question.

The others all nodded in agreement when Mungojerry quickly spoke up. 'Guys, Munkustraps coming over,' He said.

The other cats all turned and looked at Munkustrap before quickly turning their attention back to each other starting an unimportant conversation. Munkustrap walked to the group and sat down sighing deeply.

Rumpleteaser was the first to speak up, 'Hey Munk, what's the matter?' She asked hoping it wasn't the reason that she thought it was.

Munkustrap sighed sadly and glanced at the cats, 'I, well, Lurina found something yesterday, I spent last night telling her about Bom, Bomb, Bomba...' He trailed off choking on his words.

Cassandra cut in, 'About Bombalurina, we thought as much.' She said sadly.

Munkustrap shot his head up, 'You knew?' He asked startled.'

Victoria shook her head, 'No, we only just found out. We over heard the kittens talking about finding the grave in the back of the junkyard, we figured something must have happened. We were just discussing a solution to the problem, we can't let Dem find out, it would cause her to much grief.' She said burying her head in Plato's fur.

Munkustrap clenched his paws. 'Why did Macavity have to do this, isn't it enough he tortured and hurt them, then he had to kill her! Couldn't he just leave us alone?' He said annoyed.

Mungojerry placed an arm around Munkustrap. 'Munk, there's nothing that could of been done. She just did what she would always do for Dem, she saved her life. She knew what she was doing. She knew him better than any of us. And I know it's awful to say but since that day we haven't heard from him. It's given us time to rebuild our lives and move on.' He said.

Munkustrap nodded 'I know you're right, but still. Demeter still has nightmares about that day, and finding her body.' He paused then took a deep breath. 'It's her birthday today.' he finished quietly.

The others gasped. They had forgotten. They remembered the day she died, but not the day she was born.

Cassandra put her head in her paws and started to sob quietly. 'Why did she have to go? It's just not fair!' She shouted angrily and ran off sobbing uncontrolably.

The others watched her go helplessly but knew they couldn't do anything. Cassandra and Bombalurina had been quite close. Both of them were very close in age, and both loved the attention of toms. And they also had a bond as close as one could get without being sisters. Cassandra had suffered a lot from Bombalurina's death as well. But she suffered silently.

Mungojerry rubbed his neck in deep thought. 'Guys, I'm gonna go find Cassie. I don't want her to be alone at the moment.' He said as he also got up to leave.

Munkustrap nodded, 'Keep an eye on her, it's tough times at the moment.' He said solemly as Mungojerry nodded and took off to the otherside of the junkyard.

The remaining cats were sat in a silent group when footsteps could be heard behind them. Two teenage queens jumped up. The black and orange face of Electra and the silver and tan face of Etcetera popped up.

Victoria glanced at them. 'Cettie? Leccie? What are you doing here? Is everything alright?' She asked as the others all glanced at them.

Etcetera was silent and looking at the ground. When Etcetera had reached queenhood she had calmed down a lot and had become quite mature and very beautiful while Electra had a very unique look to her that many of the toms found, to put it simply, hot.

Elecra noticed that her friend wasn't saying anything so she took a deep breath, 'The kittens, they are talking. And not just about anything. We watched and then they just...' She trailed off.

Etcetera glanced at the group, 'Some of the kittens left and we haven't seen them since. We looked but couldn't find them.' She said.

The other cats all looked at the two young queens. 'Who's missing?' Munkustrap asked worried.

Electra sighed, 'Lurina, Tipsi, Thomson and Matti.' She said quietly.

The other cats all jumped up. 'What do we do?' 'Where did they go?' 'How will we find them?' Questions were flying through the air as soon as they were thought.

Munkustrap finally kicked into leader mode. 'Everybody listen!' He shouted over the top of the voices. 'I know we are all worried, my daughter is missing too, but standing here asking questions isn't going to help. We have to split up and look, we can't waste any time...' Munkustrap was suddenly cut off by a loud scream that made everyones blood run cold.

'Macavity!'

* * *

_There you go, cliffhanger. I hope you enjoyed the chapter ^^_

_Remember, R & R =D_

Kassie xx

* * *


	5. DisAppearing Act

_Hi guys, here is the next chapter ^^ I am going to hold off on the next chapter until I can get some more reviews, so please let me know what you think =D_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 3- DisAppearing Act**

'Macavity!'

The cats froze. Munkustraps fur raised on his back and quickly glanced towards his den where he could make out Demeter shivering. Glancing around he spotted two eerily yellow eyes watching him.

Munkustrap's blood started to boil, he turned to the others. 'Get the kittens to safety, then get the Toms ready for a fight if we need to.' He said.

The group he was previously sitting with all scattered quickly and disapeared.

A manical chuckle was let out of Ginger feline's mouth that made Munkustrap, and everyone else for that matter shudder. It was the same chuckle he had let out the day he had last set paw in the junkyard, the day Bombalurina had been unfairly taken from them. Munkustrap gritted his teeth and clenched his paws into fists.

'What are you doing here Macavity?!' He called out angrily as he glanced around to make sure the kittens were all safe.

The low grumble of Macavity's voice made everyone tense up in fear. 'I'm here to...'He trailed off, leaving unspoken words in the air as he motioned for something to come forward.

Munkustrap kept his eyes peeled closely at the figure approaching Macavity. When Macavity and the assistant moved into the moonlight he gasped. 'No, don't you dare take them.' He said angrily.

In the background Demeter had been hiding near Jennyanydots. When Macavity held up the bundle of fur of what was Lurina, Tipsi and Thomas she ran forward as fast as she could. 'You evil manipulative cruel vendictive bastard!' She screamed while the older cats covered the kittens ears. Demeter continued but was held back by Skimbleshanks, 'Give them back! They don't belong to you! You can't take them!' She screamed.

Macavity, who had previously been staring at Munkustrap flicked his head around to look Demeter straight in the eyes. Observing her he grinned, 'My my Demeter, pregnancy certainly does you wonders, you look lovely.' He said grinning.

Munkustrap made a move forward but Macavity shook his head, 'Nah uh uh Straps, I wouldn't do that if you want your precious little kitten to live, unlike, who was it? Ah that's right, Bombalurina. Do you remember her? Such a pretty thing, fiesty as hell and sexy to boot, shame she killed my kittens.' He said thoughtfully before continuing, 'Thankfully this little one here should keep me occupied, it's not like you'll miss her, you seem to have more on the way, one less won't harm anyone.' He said running a paw across Lurina's face slowly. He looked Demeter in the eyes, 'Don't worry Deme darling, I'll be back for your other litter soon as well, it's only a matter of weeks, don't you worry about that.' He chuckled.

Some of the other cats had slowly been advancing on Macavity's towering figure, and when Macavity noticed this he spoke lowly, 'Don't try anything, otherwise this one will end up just like ehr Aunt.' He said drawing blood on Lurina's face. Motioning to Tipsi and Thomas he smirked, 'As for these two.' He said throwing them to the ground, 'You can have them back, I would of thought kittens of my former employees may have had a bit more spunk in them, but I see they are just like you lowly jellicles, such a shame, they could of been great.' He said grinning hauntingly at Rumpleteaser and Mungojerry. 'Now I'm sorry to cut this lovely 5 year reunion short but I have a new kitten to play with, ciao.' He said as he disapeared.

The whole junkyard was in a frozen stance, except Demeter, who let out a painful howl. Munkustrap ran to her as she collapsed on the ground. Bawling her eyes out Demeter was starting to hyperventilate and Munkustrap attempted to calm her down. She was holding her stomach and breathing deeply. She grasped for Munkustrap, 'Munk, I think, I think they are coming, it's to early!' She said bawling her eyes out painfully.

Munkustrap glanced up at Jennyanydots who was beside Demeter in a heartbeat holding her hand. Jenny had a look of worry on her face, it was far to early for Demeter to have her kittens yet. Munkustrap wanted to go after Macavity but he didn't want to leave Demeter.

Jellylorum placed her paw on Munkustraps shoudler gently. 'Munkustrap, you have to stay here, and don't send anyone out. it's far to dangerous, and the kittens will be worried. Leave it a week or so, that way Macavity won't be as suspecting of an attack. I know it's hard to contemplate but please, think about the others.' She said sadly.

Munkustrap hung his head, 'I know, but I can't lose Lurina, not like we lost Bombalurina, it's just to hard.' He said, tears glistening.

Jellylorum shook her head, 'I promise you, Macavity may be a sadistic bastard but if he really wants to get back at you he won't kill her.' She said.

Munkustrap nodded at the truth behind Jellylorums words. He glanced over at Jennyanydots den where Demeter was just being taken inside by Plato and Admetus. Giving a sigh of defeat he slumped his shoulders. He made his way to Jennyanydots den to see his mate and their new litter of kittens, the other cats watchign him with sorrowful looks.

Meanwhile, back at Macavity's new lair, the tiny form of Lurina looked around as she managed to finally open her eyes. She could hear hushed whispers in the background and screams of pain also flowed through the very few cracks in what looked to be an old wooden door. Lurina let out a small whimper, 'Where am I?' She said quietly sobbing.

Lurina jumped as a low but feminine voice hit her ears, 'You are in Macavity's lair.' The voice said before the screaming and talking ceased to a silence that was deafening.

Lurina sobbed, 'Help me daddy.' She whispered quietly before bursting into tears.

* * *

_There you go, another cliffhanger. I hope you enjoyed the chapter ^^_

_Remember, R & R =D_

Kassie xx

* * *


	6. Almost Perfect

_Hi guys, here is the next chapter. Thankyou for all the delightful reviews and comments, they keep me going with this story and I am thankful for that as I am really enjoying writing this one ^^ SO without further ado the next chapter ^^_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 5- Almost Perfect**

In the junkyard worry was etched on Rumpleteaser and Admetus's faces. 'Matti! Matti!' They called glancing around the junkyard. Rumpleteaser was nearing a break down until a call shouted from the otherside of the junkyard, 'I found him!' Said the young voice of Sillabub from across the junkyard, she was followed by Jemima who was carrying Mattie.

Rumpleteaser flew forwards towards the two young queens and grabbed matti, 'Oh thankyou girls! Thatnkyou do much.' She exclaimed. SHe glanced down at mattie, 'What were you doing?' She asked tears pricking her eyes.

Matti glanced up at his mother with wide eyes, 'That cat came for us, but I ran out of his way when he tried to catch me, and I hid, I didn't wanna be caught.' He said sadly.

Rumpleteaser stroked his head gently, 'It's okay Matti, you're safe now.' She said as she started walking over towards her den.

Sillabub and Jemima looked at each other before ducking back to their shared den.

In the darkness Lurina couldn't stop sobbing, she could hear a queen screaming down the hall, and it wasn't the first one. Curling her tail around her tightly she had no idea what to expect, she had never been exposed to this kind of thing before. Crying queitly she felt a paw on her head and the same female voice from before spoke again, 'Honey, don't cry, that's the first rule in this place, don't show anyone that you are scared.' SHe said patting the kitten on the head gently.

Lurina glanced up at the cat but couldn't make anything out through the darkness that surrounded her. She took a shot in the dark, 'My name is Lurina.' She sniffed sadly.

The female queen tensed slightly, 'My name is Griddlebone.' She said taking ehr paw away.

Lurina was about to say something when the door burst open and a figure came crumpling in. The light got switched on and for the first time Lurina saw the queen who had identified herself as Griddlebone. She was a tall queen, taller than any of the queens in the junkyard, she was pure white and was very large and fluffy with bright blue eyes. She had a few patches of fur missing and a large cut across her face. Otherwise she was very pretty, and in her good days she would of been stunning. Lurina couldn't stop staring.

Suddenly a small sound of pain came from the other female who had just been chucked in. Griddlebone ran over to the orange and white queen, who wasn't actually a queen but quite young. She ddin't look to much older than Lurina.

Griddlebone picked the kitten up. 'C'mon Tils, it's okay.' he said nuzzling the kitten. Lurina looked over curiously.

Griddlebone looked at Lurina, 'Lurina, this is my daughter, Tilly, she's six.' She said strokign the kittens head.

Lurina glanced at the small queen, maybe she wouldn't be alone.

The three cats sat down and Griddlebone studied Lurina, 'I hope you don't mind me staring dear, but you look an awful lot like someone I once knew.' She said. 'Where are you from?' She asked.

Lurina glanced at the white Persian, 'I, I'm from the Jellicle Junkyard.' She said nervously.

Griddlebone nodded, 'I thought as much, who are your parents dear?' She said placing Tilly on the the cusion.

Lurina smiled sadly at the thought of her parents worried about ehr back in the junkyard, 'My parents are Munkustrap and Demeter.' She said sadly.

Griddlebone gasped, 'I knew you looked familar, they are two names I haven't heard in a long time.' She said.

Lurina gasped, 'You know my parents?' She asked interested.

Griddlebone nodded, 'Yeah, I lived with your mother for a while, a very long time ago.' She said smiling.

Lurina raised her eyebrows in surprise, 'Did you, well, I recently found out, did you know, my Aunt?' Lurina asked sadly yet hopefully at the same time.

Griddlebone froze, 'I completely forgot about that, I forgot that if you were Demeters daughter that Bombalurina would be your Aunt.' She said trailing off.

Lurina glanced at Griddlebone surprised, 'You did know ehr! Oh, could you tell me about her? Please?' She asked.

Griddlebone glanced down at the kitten and smiled softly, 'Of course.'

Back int he junkyard sccreaming had ceased and the junkyard was silent, everyone was waiting for the news of Demeter's condition.

Munkustrap appeared, 'Six kittens, two died.' He said sadly. The junkyard sighed sadly for the loss.

In the den Munkustrap appeared back beside Demeter. 'Hey Deme.' He said softly strokig the fur behind her ear.

Dngmeter smiled softly at him, 'Hey Munk.' She said staring at the 4 kittens beside her.

Munkglanced down at the kittens sqirming around, and then at the unmoving kittens. The four sqirming kittens were an array of colours. A gold and black tabby male was the oldest, a silver and black calico queen was next. Along with two identical Gold and Silver tabbie toms. The two unmoving kittens pained both him and Demeter. The youngest was an identical female copy of Munkustrap, and the oldest was the spitting image of Bombalurina. Both Munkustrap and Demeter couldn't even look at the oldest kitten. both the unmoving kittens were females, Demeter was upset about losing two queen kits but she was happy that four survived. Suddenly a small meowing came from the table where the two kittens were. Jennyanydots rushed back into the den, running to the table she looked on in shock. The bundle of red and black fur started squirming around. Everyone looked on in shock as Jenny handed the kitten to Demeter.

Munkustrap looked on as the red kitten pushed the others out of the way for warmth. Both Demeter and Munkustrap smirked, 'She's just like Bombalurina.' He said sighing sadly.

Demeter rubbed the kitten gently under the chin and smiled softly. 'You don't think it's Bombalurina been rbeorn do you?' She asked.

Munkustrap studied the kitten, 'I don't know, I'm just glad that she's alive. Let's share the news.' he said as a round of applause sounded form outside.

Munkustrap smiled as he walked out, 'Five surving kittens.' He said happily as the other cats smiled and cheered.

Glancing in at the den and noticing that throughout all of this his mates own sister had missed everything he sighed, 'Almost Perfect.' He thought as he disapeared intot he den again.

_

* * *

_

_Thankyou so much for all the reviews an dcomments they mean a lot, and I am constantly able to keep update due to the lovely comments you's have posted. Thankyou sooo much ^^_

_Remember, R & R =D_

Kassie xx

* * *


	7. Truth Revealed

_Hi guys, here is the next chapter. Thankyou for all the delightful reviews and comments, they keep me going with this story and I am thankful for that as I am really enjoying writing this one ^^ SO without further ado the next chapter ^^ (I'm updating like crazy! *grins*)_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 6- Truth Revealed**

The next morning the previous days happenings were still fresh in their minds but a new day had dawned on the junkyard and the problems could be tackled head on with a clearer mind.

Demeter was still distraught over the loss of Lurina but had to be with her new kittens. Munkustrap on the other hand had to find Lurina, but he had no idea of how to get there, he had heard rumours that Macavity had changed his hide out a few years before.

Alonzo, Tugger, Skimble, Admetus, Mungojerry and Plato, along with Tumblebrutus and Pouncival sat at the tyre. Munkustrap was rubbing his fore head in deep thought and frustration while the other toms chatted quietly.

In Jellylorum's den Jellylorum, Jennyanydots, Cassandra, Exotica, Rumpleteaser, Victoria, Olivia, Etcetera and Electra were seated talking as well. Jenny was shaking her ehad as she kept glancing towards her own den where Demeter was situated with her new kittens. No one apart from Munkustrap, Jellylorum, Demeter and herself had seen the new litter, and they wanted to keep it that way, the finding of the oldest female kitten being a spitting image of Bombalurina was scary to all of the cats, apart from Demeter who couldn't even look at the kitten without her eyes tearing up.

Jenny had taken the young kitten away from Demeter for a little while so she could inspect her. The small red queen was definetly smaller than the rest of her litter despite being born first. She had skinny legs that would most definetly turn into the long ones that Bombalurina had had. She also had the white bib and black markings, in ehr coat she had a little bit more orange in it which was obviously from Demeter's own fur. The eyes were different, Bombalurina's had been ice blue while this kitten had bright green eyes, just like her mother. It was hard to tell if this small kitten was the re-incarnation of the Scarlet queen, but the characteristics were definetly there.

Jenny zoned back into the conversation and glanced at the queens. 'The toms will be planning on going out and searching for Lurina and Macavity, that means we will have to stay guard over the tribe and junkyard to make sure nothing happens.' She said sighing.

Rumpleteaser glanced up, 'They wouldn't leave us completely defenceless though? Not with Demeter with a new litter, the risk is to great, Macavity might lure them into a trap and then come after Demeter.' She said shaking her head half upset and half angrily.

Cassandra pursed her lips, 'Teaser is right, it's to risky, our main concern is Demeter at the moment, we can't let the kittens or her be involved.' She paused before starting to sob. 'Was it too much to ask for him to leave us alone after he killed BOMBA!' She shouted bursting into a fresh wave of tears.

Cassandra's outburst caught the toms attention and they rushed over. 'What's going on?' Munkustrap asked concerned lookign at Cassnadra's tear stained face and the tearful faces of the other queens.

Jellylorum breathed in keeping her resolve in check. 'We were just discussing what is going to happen if you all go out looking. What if you get lure dinto a trap giving Macavity or his evil biddies a chance to get into the junkyard and injure us, or worse, Demeter and the kittens?' She said.

Munkustrap looked at the faces of the other queens and noticed the looks of fear they had, even Rumpleteaser who generally remained calm and never showed her fear was close to breaking out in tears.

Munkustrap then realised what the queens were saying. he sighed and the other toms sat down.

Tugger glanced around, 'So what do we do? We can't leave you guys completely defenceless, but we can't leave Lurina with Macavity, I think the ebst thing we coudl do is to do some scouting around and try to find some things out about Macavity's tribe.' He said glancing at Munkustrap.

Munkustrap nodded, 'It's a good idea, but all the hench cats know who we are, all the queens and toms have gone out before.' He said.

Olivia coughed lightly, as all the eyes turned to ehr she slid down a little bit. Olivia was a cream queen nearly identical in colours to Etcetera but with thin lines instead of bold stripes. She was Etcetera's older sister. Jellylorum glanced at her, 'Yes dear?' She asked.

Olivia glanced at her paws, 'I haven't gone out to much, and when I have it ahsn't been with any Jellicles, and I know it may be risky, but I can't go out by myself this time, but, well Sillabub and Jemima have not long reached adult hood and haven't been out before, and Macavity isn't to aware of them, and even if he is, none of his henches are.' She said glancing around.

There were murmours of agreement before they noticed Jelly and Jenny talking in hushed voices. Munkustrap glanced at them, 'What's the problem?' He asked.

Jellylorum glanced at Munkustrap, 'Munk, you knwo what the problem is, it's to risky, those two, you know why.' She said. Jenny was behind her nodding.

Munkustrap then realised what they meant, 'I know it's risky but they are our only hope.' He said.

All the other cats in the tribe apart from Munkustrap, Jellylorum, Jennyanydots, Skimbleshanks, Olivia and Asparagus glanced around the faces of the cats.

'What's the risk, what don't we know?' Asked Victoria confused.

Jellylorum glanced at her daughter, 'Dear, it's not important.' She said waving her paw.

Victoria pursed her lips, 'It involves the tribe, and our kittens, we need to know.'

Jellylorum bit her lip and glanced arounf for help, but they were cut from their silence by a quiet voice speaking up.

'They are worried Macavity might realise who we are.' Said Jemima as Sillabub stood beside her.

Rumpleteaser raised an eyebrow, 'So? How does that matter? He could recognise any of us.' She said confused.

Sillabub and Jemima moved clsoer to the table. Sillabub looked at the other cats, 'You's all know the story of how we became part of the tribe, you know that we aren't really related to Jelly or Jenny. The thing you don't know is is that we are related to Jenny, but in a completely different way.' She said glancing around the table.

The other cats looked confused and Jemima continued, 'What Sillabub means is look at us, who do we remind you of? Look at our colours, our fur patterns, our body shapes, who do we resemble?' She said.

The first cat to speak was Tugger, he let out a gasp, 'Noway, it's not possible.' he said shocked. Exotica looked at him confused before Rumpleteaser realised.

'Oh, oh, you mean.' She trailed off looking at Sillabub and Jemima who nodded. She continued, 'Macavity's your father!' She exclaimed shocked.

The other cats eyes widened at the explanation and then it dawned on them that the resmblance was quite uncanny.

Exotica who ahd always had an eye for the hidden thigns then studied the queens, 'But that's not all, is it?' She asked.

The two girls shook their ehads. Sillabub rubbed her paws together, 'The other thing you don't know, is that our mother was Bombalurina.' A collective gasp resounded around the table as realisation dawned on everyone in the room.

Tugger was shocked, 'So Macavity's your father, Bomablurina's your mother, you are actually twins and...'He trailed off shaking his head. 'This is too much.' He said standing up and walking away. Exotica also stood up, 'I'll make sure he's alright.' She said sadly as she elft after Tugger.

The whole room was silent before the quiet voice of Electra spoke, 'So how do we do this then?' She asked as the other cats bowed their heads in thought.

In the warehouse Macavity was sitting on a large cushioned chair staring straight ahead of him. The figure facing him remained unmoving, 'The kittens have been born, it's only a matter of time before they come looking, remain on guard and don't let your defences dow, make sure she stays out of the way and hidden, we wouldn't want anything to go wrong after all the hard work now would we?' He said as the figure nodded and scampered out the door.

Macavity chuckled to himself, 'It's almost time.'

_

* * *

_

_Thankyou so much for all the reviews an dcomments they mean a lot, and I am constantly able to keep update due to the lovely comments you's have posted. Thankyou sooo much ^^_

_Remember, R & R =D_

Kassie xx

* * *


	8. New Introductions

_Hi guys, here is the next chapter. Thankyou for all the delightful reviews and comments, they keep me going with this story and I am thankful for that as I am really enjoying writing this one ^^ So without further ado the next chapter ^^ I'm sorry about the delay on this chapter I have some rather personal things going on at the moment so the updates may be irregular for the next few weeks. Please review they make me feel all warm and fuzzy and really help me write my story. Anyway, onto the story._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 7- New Introductions**

A pair of green eyes pierced through the darkness. They held no emotion. They were empty.

Lurina paced nervously around the cell. Macavity had called on her for the first time that day. She didn't know how long she had been there. She couldn't see outside. It was just artificial light. Shivering she rubbed her front paws together. The previous night Griddlebone had come into her room and told her Macavity wished to speak to her the following day.

The confrontation had been odd to say the least. But no matter what he had said Lurina's thoughts weren't eased and she knew something was brewing in the forecoming weeks.

Now she had been left in the room by herself for heaviside knows how long and she was getting very nervous. Griddlebone hadn't been in since she had told her about Macavity.

A sound from outside the door got Lurina's attention and she stood still her ears piqued for a hint as to who it was. The door was opened slowly and Tilli was placed on the ground gently.

Lurina glanced over at the young queen who had quickly become her friend. She didn't know exactly what had happened to Tilli but she knew roughly what had. Padding over to the young white queen Tilli gently pulled her into a hug and brushed her fluffy white fur back from her face.

'Are you alright?' Lurina asked gently.

Tilli looked up with her piercing blue eyes that held unshed tears, she shook her head and sobbed gently. Lurina glanced at her in alarm.

'What's the matter? What's going on?' She asked panicked. Tilli fiddled with her paws.

'I overheard Macavity, he's planning an attack on the junkyard soon, your junkyard. He plans to kill everyone.' She said wiping the tears from her eyes.

Lurina's eyes widened in shock and she stuttered. 'Wh-Why?' She asked shocked.

Tilli shook her head, 'Because he's Macavity and he does what he wants.' She said simply as she padded gingerly to her small cusion.

Lurina followed her and both queen kits layed down and rested their heads on their paws sighing gently. A loud scream echoed throughout the halls which made the girls shiver. Lurina glanced at Tilli.

'Tilli, who was that? That wasn't your mum? Was it? I haven't seen her for a long time.' She said worried.

Tilli shook her head, 'Macavity doesn't do that to her much, he has lots of other queens who he hurts a lot. There's about 30 in total but only 1 or 2 who he uses the most. I've never met them but my mother said that they don't deserve to be treated the way they do. It's so awful.' She said shaking her head.

The cell door slipped open and both the kittens turned to see Griddlebone step carefully into the dark cell. Both girls glanced up at her as she held a tiny bundle of fur in her paws. Their heads opped up at the figure.

Tilli stood up, 'Mum, what is that?' She asked as she limped over to Griddlebone.

Griddlebone walked into the only part of the cell that had some light and both queen kits saw that the rolled up figure was a tiny female kitten only a few months old at the most.

Tilli peeked her head over to glance at the figure, 'Mum, who is that?' She asked as the little kitten stared up with tiny turquoise eyes.

Griddlebone stroked the small kitten under the chin and she let out a little muffled purr as she gently placed her on the cusion.

'This is Amber, she's the daughter of one of my friend's. She is staying here for a few days while her mother is getting better.' Griddlebone said as Lurina and Tilli both glanced at the kitten.

The little queen was a tortoiseshell calico. She had a mixed coat of red-brown, orange and cream fur with a tiny off center white bib and a mess of black tabby markings across her body. She also had a small aqua coloured collar around her neck. Both queen kits stared at the slightly fluffy kitten who was staring at them with frightened but defiant eyes.

In the junkyard everyone was on high alert. Henchcat and henchrat activity was becoming more and more frequent. Demeter had nearly gone into catatonic shock when Sillabub, Jemima and Olivia came back from scouting out underground clubs.

They had discovered and informed the tirbe of the plans for the attack on the junkyard. All the Jellicles were on a high alert as the weeks had passed. It had been two weeks since Lurina ahd been taken by the Napoleon of Crime himself, the same fiend who had brutally murdered their Scarlet queen years ago.

Bombalurina's birthday had been celebrated in sadness. Jennyanydots was sad for the fact that Demeter's new kittens all shared the same birthday as their deceased Aunt and their birthday also brought sadness. Jenny had become more and more worried about Demeter. She had grown painfully thin and was struggling to feed her new kittens who had recently been introduced to the tirbe for the first time.

The appearance of the oldest kitten had shocked many of the tribe members and many agreed it had to be Bombalurina re-born. But unable to give her the name that she was previously assosciated with Munkustrap had named the kitten Lorianna as Demeter couldn't look at the kitten, though slowly she was adjusting to the sight of her oldest.

The second oldest gold and black tom kitten had been named Tema and the silver and black queen had been named Metea. Finally the two identical gold and silver toms had been affectionately named Demetrius and Aston.

Each kitten had developed a distinct personality. The two twins seemed to be more like double copies of Mungojerry rather than their own parents while the older tom was adventurous but also loved to spend time with his parents. The silver queen was very quiet and reserved and spent a lot of her time with her father. She was by far the smallest of the litter since her older sister had quickly doubled her size in the couple of weeks she had been alive.

Finally Lorianna. Lorianna had quickly grown to a normal size and her personality matched. She was independant and fiercly protective of her siblings. The cats had no doubt that this young queen was the spitting image and personality of Bombalurina. Espescially to those who knew Bombalurina in her younger years.

The kittens spent most of their days playing with each other and having fun under the watchful eyes of their parents. But with the recent threat of activity form Macavity they were starting to be kept closer to the other cats and preferably out of harms way.

Munkustrap had to do what ever it took to keep the junkyard safe from a Macavity attack. Even if it meant sending the fiends own daughters out to gather information.

Jemima and Sillabub, under the guidence of Olivia had been scouting out underground haunts for the last two weeks and continued providing information to Munkustrap to help him prepare a plan of protection for the tribe should Macavity attack.

But what they had just recently found out would throw the junkyard into chaos. it was only a matter of time.

_

* * *

_

_Thankyou so much for all the reviews and comments they mean a lot, and I am constantly able to keep update due to the lovely comments you's have posted. Thankyou sooo much ^^_

_Remember, R & R =D_

Kassie xx

* * *


	9. Calmer Minds

_Hi guys, here is the next chapter. Thankyou for all the delightful reviews and comments, they keep me going with this story and I am thankful for that as I am really enjoying writing this one ^^ So without further ado the next chapter ^^ I love reviews so please keep them coming, thye are my inspiration to continue posting. And while I haven't written all the chapters I know hwo this will pay out so continue giving me the inspiration to put my ideas onto the web ^^ Enjoy!_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 8- Calmer Minds**

Munkustrap stood at the front gates early one morning. The sun was going to rise soon and Olivia, Sillabub and Jemima were only just getting back from their scouting. He looked at them with a worried expression.

The three queens looked absolutely exausted and all three of them had scruffy fur and a look of fear in their eyes.

Munkustrap glanced around to make sure no other cats were present before leading the three into a private den he had set up away from the main clearing.

The three queens sat down on the cushions with a loud sigh.

Munkustrap studied them closely. 'Did I do the wrong thing?' he asked mellow.

Olivia glanced at him and pursed her lips slightly, 'How do you mean?' She asked slightly confused.

Munkustrap glanced at the tilted heads of Sillabub and Jemima, it was completely obvious that they were twins. 'I mean, was I right to send you three out on such a dangerous mission. The stray cats are rough and dangerous, you never know what may happen. I'm worried for your safety.' He said placing his head in his paws.

Jemima, who had always been the calmer of the two sisters reached forwards and placed her paw gently on Munkustraps shoulder. 'You did what had to be done, no harm has come to us. It's just a lot more crowded than what we expected. You haven't done anything wrong.' She said quietly.

Sillabub glanced up at Munkustrap and nodded. 'Jem's right. We were the only ones to do this and no one suspects a thing, as far as they are concerned we are three sisters trying find a place to stay.' She said nodding.

Munkustrap couldn't help but give a little smile at Sillabub. Unlike her sister Sillabub was very uncoordinated and a little out of control, but not in a crazy way, she just, preferred to do things her way.

Olivia glanced at Munkustrap, 'There's some pretty nasty stuff brewing currently, and as far as we can make of the information, the tribe is under a very extreme threat from Macavity. Sources say he has been building his army for years.'

Sillabub nodded, 'He says he wants to take back what is rigthfully his. Whatever that may be.' She finished looking a little confused.

Munkustrap's face flushed with worry and Olivia grabbed his paw, 'No! He doesn't mean Silla and Jemmi, as far as he is concerned they are dead to him, he never knew that Bombalurina went through with the pregnancy.' She said.

Sillabub and Jemima both turned their heads away. When Bombalurina had been alive they had never talked to her or even liked her, they just thought she was a snobby self absorbed queen who hated kittens, but when she died, and they found out the truth accidently, they realised she was just trying to protect their identity and they both found it impossible to stop themselves form thinking what it would of been like to have their real mother in their lives, full time.

Munkustraps ears pricked suddenly as a rattling noise outside startled him. Quickly jumping up he rushed to the door only to find Demeter standing there.

'Deme, what's the matter?' He asked worried.

Demeter blinked a few times before turning her head away, 'I had to get out of there for a while, I needed some fresh air, and I heard voices, I wanted to see what was going on.' She said sollemnly.

Munkustrap gave her a sympathetic look.

Sillabub, Jemima and Olivia looked at her and Jemima stood up and wrapped her paws around Demeters frightfully thin frame. Demeter stared in shock at the young queen but then smiled a genuine smile as Sillabub and Olivia also engulfed her in a hug.

Munkustrap looked on, 'Thankyou girls for the information, I better get going, don't mis behave yourselves.' He said winking.

Sillabub grinned and removed herself from the hug. She sat few meters back from Demeter and the others and tilted her head, a mischievious grin on her face. Demeter saw this and raised an eyebrow.

'What are you doing Silla?' She asked worried.

Silla grinned as she hunched over and flexed her claws. 'Kitty pile!' She screamed as she ran forwards and takled Demeter, Olivia and Jemima at the same time sending them all sprawling across the floor of the den laughing.

Back in the warehouse Tilli and Lurina had become good friends with the tiny bundle of fur called Amber. Most of the day when they weren't busy doing deeds or erands all three of them would chat happily an dmuck around. Lurina missed her friends back in the junkyard, but she loved the fact she wasn't alone here either.

Amber was gently batting at Lurina's tail that she was currently dangling infront of the easily amused kitten and Tilli laughed.

Amber let out a little sigh, 'I miss my mummy.' She said suddenly.

Lurina snapped out of the daze she was currently in, she realised how much she missed her own mother, and father. She also realised her mother would of had the kittens by now, she would be a big sister.

She glanced at Amber, 'Amber, it's okay, we all miss our mummy, and daddy.' She added as an afterthought.

Amber scrunched her nose up, 'I don't miss my daddy, I don't knwo who he is, it's just me and mummy.' She said folding her arms over her chest.

Lurina gave the kitten a sad look, 'What's your mother like Amber? I know when I think of my mother I always feel better.' She said smiling gently.

Amber glanced at her, 'My mummy is very friendly, even though she gets hurt a lot she never cries, she always laughs and finds time to play with me. She says she misses my brothers and sisters cos Daddy took them away from her and she was worried he would take me, but I haven't been taken yet.' She said proudly. She looked at Tilly who was currently dozing off so she lowered her voice, 'Rina, what's your mummy like?' She asked.

Lurina smiled at the kitten and motioned for her to come closer. Amber obeyed an dmade her way to Lurina's lap.

'My mum is very pretty, she always smiles and laughs and makes funny faces. All the people in the tribe love her and would do anything for her. She will help any cat who comes a long and loves all of the kittens. When I was taken she was pregnant, I was going to be a big sister. Now I don't know what's going on. I thought someone would of rescued me by now.' She paused, 'I don't want to end up like my Aunty did.' She said sadly and Amber wrapped her tiny paws around the queens neck.

'Someone will come for you Rina, no one would want to leave you behind, you're so pretty and friendly, you don't belong here, you will get out, we will all get out. I will make sure of that and so will Tilly.' She said quietly and Tilly's ear twitched at a sound by the door.

'And we will help too.' Said two quiet and low female voices from the door.

_

* * *

_

_Thankyou so much for all the reviews and comments they mean a lot, and I am constantly able to keep update due to the lovely comments you's have posted. Thankyou sooo much ^^_

_Remember, R & R =D_

Kassie xx

* * *


	10. Chilling Findings

_Hi guys, here is the next chapter. Thankyou for all the delightful reviews and comments, they keep me going with this story and I am thankful for that as I am really enjoying writing this one ^^ So without further ado the next chapter ^^ I love reviews so please keep them coming, thye are my inspiration to continue posting. And while I haven't written all the chapters I know hwo this will pay out so continue giving me the inspiration to put my ideas onto the web ^^ Enjoy!_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 9- Chilling Findings**

Munkustrap smiled to himself as he glanced at his mate sleeping peacefully beside him. For the first time in a long time she was finally at ease. She ahd no idea of the pending danger posed from Macavoty and Munkustrap wouldn't let her know.

Currently only a small group of Jellicle's knew of the danegr posed, that included, Himself, Alonzo, Skimbleshanks, Admetus, Mungojerry, Olivia, Jemima and Sillabub. The other toms wouldn't be informed untila later date, once the three queens had gathered mroe information.

Munkustrap still couldn't shake the feeling that he had done the wrong thing by sending the three girls out byt hemselves. he knew that if Macavity ever realised the identity of Sillabub and Jemima they would be in severe danger. But he trusted Olivia, and while she was essentially a quiet queen she was still very good at blending in and in some ways he saw her as a more toned down version of Bombalurina.

Munkustrap had found himself thinking more about Bombalurina recently, with the tribe finding out about Sillabub and Jemima's relation many of the cats had been curious. Munkustrap shook his head gently. They were definetly related. Jemima had taken after Bombalurina in way of the red fur that covered her body and her facial shape, along with her singing ability, not to mention she was extrememly beautiful. Sillabub, on the other hand, while she still taken the same pattern of fur as her mother she had inherited more of her fathers colours, instead of the red fur that Jemima had, Sillabub had a very creamy orange coloured fur with black tabby markings, but that was where her resemblance to her father ended. Sillabub had the loyal, cheeky, mischivious and fun loving nature that Bomablurina herself had had. She had a laugh that was contagious and while irresponible at times she was very loyal and would do anything for anyone, within reason.

Glancing into the next room of his five young kittens he smiled at them. making his way over he gently stroked the back of the scarlet coloured kitten and he smiled. Bomablurina was back with them, at least in some way.

On the other side of town Olivia, Sillabub and Jemima wlake dinto another underground haunt. In order to blend in with the other females that frequented these parts they had taken to spraying themselves with cheap perfume and scruffing their head fur to give them a rough appearance. They had also coated themselves in dirt and dust to dull their fur patterns and make them unrecognisable.

They made their way through the crowd ignoring the jeers from the toms. It had taken Sillabub a lot of patience to not turn around and slap one of the toms across the face as he started feeling her up. Sillabub had just played along and then bit him when he was too involved to realise.

Olivia lanced at the twins before nodding at them. Breaking up they headed in seperate directions.

Sillabub headed towards the rougher toms while Jemima headed to the bar, but Olivia had other business to attend to. Glancing around carefully she made sure Jemima and Sillabub couldn't seehehr.

The dark staircase was somewhat daunting but Olivia pushe dher way up through the groups of smoking and drinking Henches. On her way she grabbed the bottle of Vodka that was sitting in the hand of a tom who had passed out on the stairs. Taking a large swig of it she dropped the empty bottle to the ground and continued to her destination.

Stopping at a closed door she took a deep breath and walked in, 'Macavity.' She said, half sensually and half disgusted.

Down stairs Sillabub watched curiously as Olivia crept up the stairs, excusing herself from the toms she quietly followed, but stopped when she saw Olivia enter a room, she also heard her say acavity's nMame. Unsure of what to do she snuck into the room next door to try and listen. But as she walked in she noticed a black tom sranding in the room, he had yellow glinting eyes and was staring at her hungrily.

Sillabub went to step out of the room but noticed another tom behind had just shut the door. Sillabub screamed on the inside knowing she couldn't get out. Olivia was just next door, she could scream and get her attention.

But as soon as that thought crossed her mind the toms grabbed her and pushed her to the bed, she couldn't even yell before her world was plunged into darkness.

In Macavity's lair at the bottom of the cellar, Amber, Tilli and Lurina all waited as the two queens who had previously spoken stepped into the filtering light. Both seemed to be covered in blood, Griddlebone was soaked ear to tail in the sticky red stuff giving her a rather unusual appearance while the queen beside her resembled a less fluffier version of Griddlebone.

Tilli's eyes lit up, 'Mum!' She shouted as she ran forward and hugged her mum tightly.

Lurina watched as Amber's head tilted slightly and then she herself took off towards the other blood covered figure, 'Mummy!' She squealed happily jumping into her mother's arms and Lurina noticed that the queen was pregnant.

Lurina glanced at the ground suddenly feeling out of place, she froze though when the paws of Griddlebone engulfed her. 'Don't worry darling, we're gonna get you out of here, wheather it kills us or not.' She said firmly as Lurina nodded shakily wondering what was ahead of her.

_

* * *

_

_So how was that one? We're getting closer to the climax of the story now, there's about 10 more chapters to go, give or take. Sooo thankyou so much for all the reviews and comments they mean a lot, and I am constantly able to keep update due to the lovely comments you's have posted. Thankyou sooo much ^^_

_Remember, R & R =D_

Kassie xx

* * *


	11. Contemplations & Realisations

_Oh my gosh! I can't believe the response I am getting to this story. I hope I haven't been to pushy for reviews, but my ceativity thrives on them. Before I post the next chapter I would like to get to at least 30 reviews to know that people are still reading and enjoying this story. I am sorry for the long wait on the update, I'm sure we all know what it's like having writers block. A major secret is revealed in this chapter, and it is this that has had me contemplating where I was going to put it into the story for several weeks now. So, without further ado here is Chapter 10. I hope you enjoy ^^_

* * *

**Chapter 10- Contemplations & Realisations**

In the junkyard Munkustrap suddenly sat up, something didn't feel or seem right. Glancing around he noticed it was nearing morning. Well the sun was already rising. He realised though that that was the problem, he had woken up on his own accord. There was no indication from the three queens that they had arrived back. Making sure Demeter was still asleep he quickly jumped out of bed and dashed to the tyre and then to their meeting place, he made detours to their den first and still had no luck. As he approached their area he noticed none of them were there. He felt his stomach drop and he threw up.

Running a paw through his headfur he grimaced. it was his fault. Something must of happened. Why else wouldn't they be here? What happened to them? He panicked and bolted off towards Skimbleshanks den.

Jemima was wondering around the bar aimlessly, yet on a mission. She couldn't find Sillabub or Olivia. Where were they? Trying to sniff the scent of them over the smell of cigarettes and alcohol was impossible so she concentrated on sensing Sillabub. She didn't know how they did it but on rare occasions if they concentrated they could sense each other. Probably something they inherited from Macavity.

Suddenly she caught a scent. Macavity, he was there, in the bar.

Jemima made her way slowly to the steps being extremely delicate on her paws. Just as she recahed the top stair a door opened and Olivia stumbled out. She was obviously very drunk and uncoordinated. Jemima grabbed her as she passed out. Trying to hold the taller queen in place she struggled hoping for Sillabub to appear. Her prayers were answeed when Sillabub was thrown out of the room. Jemima almost dropped Olivia when she took in the sight of Sillabub.

Sillabub was bleeding and was limping. Noting that not many cats were left around she struggled to help Sillabub and Olivia who was slowly coming to her senses. The three of them half stumbled half walked out of the bar and into a dark alleyway. The sun was just starting to creep over the walls of the alley.

Sillabub unable to support herself any longer fell to the ground in a crumpled heap while Olivia slid down against the wall holding her head. Jemima glanced down at the two of them. She had no idea what had happened. She could tell Olivia was drunk, and possibly high as well, that was obvious, but why? But what really worried her was Sillabub. The cream calico was bleeding fairly badly and was very messed up. And she was limping. Jemima didn't even want to think about what had happened to her.

Biting her lip she she noticed a broken pot that held some water in it from the previous nights rain. Forcing Olivia to drinnk some to help her come to her senses and using the rest to clean up Sillabub a bit. Glancing around she knew they were safe in the alleyway, but Munkustrap would be worried. Hardly any of the tribe was aware of what the three of them were doing, and in turn they always returned before the others would awaken. This morning that was unlikely.

Around two hours later Olivia started to become more aware of her surroundings. Groaning she sat up and glanced around. The sun was nearly fully up and she noticed they weren't in the junkyard. She faced Jemima who was stroking the fur between Sillabubs ears. Olivia glanced at Sillabub worried.

'Jemi, what happened to Sil?' She asked panicked.

Jemima nearly jumped out of her fur at the sound of a coherant Olivia but shook her head. 'I don't know. After you stumbled out of a room upstairs Sillabub was thrown out, she keeps whimpering about hurting and saying stop.' She said trailing off giving Olivia a sad glance. 'I think she was raped.' She said before turning her head back to her sister.

Olivia gasped and suddenly felt sick. 'Oh god, if I hadn't been preoccupied I would of noticed that something wasn't right, it's all my fault. I was meant to keep you guys safe.' She said numbly before turning and throwing up.

Jemima rubbed Olivia's back gently, 'It's not your fault, we weren't to know what was happening. All we can do is get her back to the junkyard unnoticed.' She said.

Olivia nodded. But before she forgot she turned to Jemima, 'I, I spoke with Macavity.' She said.

Jemima widened her eyes, 'What?'

The dungeons hid a lot of things, espescially in the darkness, but what couldn't be hidden was the crimson coloured fur on both Griddlebone and Amber's mother.

Lurina felt calm suddenly. For some reason she had no idea of, this strange queen made her feel oddly at ease.

Amber glanced at Lurina and grinned happily. 'Rina come here!' She squealed happily.

Lurina walked slowly towards her, taking note of the shining tears in Giddlebone's eyes. _'What was going on?_' She thought perplexed.

Amber smiled, 'Lurina, this is my mummy.' She said indicating the blood splattered queen. Only to find she wasn't completely covered in blood, but that her fur matched the colour of the blood.

The queen smiled gently as she stepped into the light while Lurina remained hidden.

"Hi Lurina, I'm Bombalurina.' She said softly.

Lurina froze and took a step backwards only to be nudged forward gently by Griddlebone. Luina stuttered but remained hidden. 'You, you're meant to be dead.' She said shocked.

Lurina could see in the light that Bombalurina was confused, 'What do you mean? Who would think I was dead, apart from...' She trailed off. 'You're, you're from the junkyard?' She asked nervously.

Lurina whispered quietly, 'Yes.' She said turning to Griddlebone who now ahd Tilli in her arms.

Bombalurina tried to make out the tiny queen, 'Step, into the light please.' She asked quietly.

Lurina tentatively stepped into the light and Bombalurina raised her paw to her mouth.

'Oh heaviside.' She whispered shocked taking in the sight of the young queen. It suddenly hit her.

Lurina watched the Red queens face wash over with a splash of realisation and heard her mutter one word.

'Demeter...'

_

* * *

_

_Hmm, so the secret is out, well at least one of them. WHat do you guys think? Should I continue? Or is the story to predictable? Reviews are greatly appreciated and feedback on my work is always helpful. I apologise for any spelling mistakes as I am typing this in WordPad -_- (and at 2am) So I hope you enjoyed this chapter ^^_

Kassie xx


End file.
